


brownie batter

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica!” Allison cried, the door to the kitchen swinging open to reveal her girlfriend caught with her finger in a bowl of brownie batter. “I told you not to eat the batter!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	brownie batter

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** allison/erica + "come over here and make me."

“Erica!” Allison cried, the door to the kitchen swinging open to reveal her girlfriend caught with her finger in a bowl of brownie batter. “I told you not to eat the batter!”

Erica didn’t even bother trying to look guilty, instead lifting her finger up to lick up the chocolate goop and grin. “But it’s delicious.”

“It has to be baked, stop eating it!” Allison demanded but there wasn’t much heat in her voice. She was too busy focusing on the finger that Erica had just licked clean, her eyes tracking the movement intensely.

“Come over here and make me then Argent.”

Allison lifted her eyes from Erica’s mouth and they held each other’s gaze for half a beat before she was across the kitchen, pressing the blonde back against the counter and kissing her fiercely. The brownie batter went untouched for at least an hour before Erica stuck her finger back in it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
